Hope
by CassielT
Summary: It's set right after episode 65 where the Raimon eleven played against the Dark Emperors. Endou is walking home in the rain. Troubled by the betrayal of his best friend and lover Kazemaru he is deep in thought when he hears a faint cry for help. Read on if you wanna know what happens XD Main couple is Endou/Aphrodi but of course there is Endou/Kazemaru aswell
1. Betrayal

**Cass: Hey everyone. This is a request from jameis. Here is the plot: It's set right after episode 65 where the Raimon eleven played against the Dark Emperors. Endou is walking home in the rain. Troubled by the betrayal of his best friend and lover Kazemaru he is deep in thought when he hears a faint cry for help. Read on if you wanna know what happens. Enjoy reading XP**

**Kazemaru: Eh... I think you forgot something...**

**Cass: Oh** **right, I do not own Inazuma Eleven. I do not even own the idea for this story seeing it came from jameis. *sigh* But anyway I did my best here. Thanks sweetheart ^_^ **

**Kazemaru: *blushes* Enjoy!**

* * *

He was walking down the street. Raindrops fell on his head, wet his hair and forced their way down his back. It made him shiver but he didn't care. Endou knew he should be happy right now. After all Raimon just won against the Dark Emperors and Aliea in many ways. They defeated them and brought their friends back. But even though there was something inside of him that wouldn't let go. That told him there was nothing to celebrate.

Images flew through his head. Kazemaru revealing himself as one of the Dark Emperors. His grin when he pulled the ball out of his cape and shot it towards his former captain. Him slapping his hand away while Endou thought he offered it to him.

He tried to think of something else to hinder the tears running down his cheeks. Tried to think of memories before Aliea Academy and the Aliea Meteorite.

* * *

"_Endou – no, Mamoru, I have something to say to you." The boy turned around and looked at him in surprise. "What is it Kazemaru?" The Raimon defender was nervously stepping from one foot to the other. "I know I should have told you before but I couldn't bring myself to do it. You are my best friend Mamoru but lately my feelings towards you have changed." 'What was he saying? Didn't he like me anymore?' The mere thought of losing his best friend felt like someone stabbing him with a knife. Kazemaru must have noticed Endou's shocked expression because he hastily said: "Mamoru I'm sorry but I love you. I tried to forget those feelings but I can't. I know you must be shocked but please, think about it properly." 'He just…' A warm feeling grew inside the captain's heart and made him smile. He just couldn't help it. _

_Carefully Endou placed one hand on his cheek; stroked over his smooth skin with his thumb and placed his other hand in his neck, then slowly pulled him closer. Just before their lips met he whispered: "I love you too."_

* * *

Now he really cried. This little memory made him remember what it truly was he lost. Not just his best friend but the person he loved most as well. How it had felt to see him with their enemies almost leading them to fight Raimon. And it made him remember how cold he was towards his friend's efforts to get him back. How it had felt to be in a world without him.

* * *

_The whistle brought Endou back from his thoughts. The second half had already started. Domon had the ball and passed it to Touko but Kazemaru jumped in and stole it. His lover's grin sent shivers over his arms. _

"_What's wrong", Kazemaru said, "aren't you even good enough to attack?"_

_Anger rose inside of him. 'Why? Why would he act like this?' He couldn't let him slip away._

"_I won't let you pass. You're never getting past me. We'll definitely have to win this match." No matter what, Endou had to show him again what soccer really meant. It was something that connected people. It connected them. Had he forgotten all the things they did together?_

"_Move!"_

_The ball came so fast. It hit him right into the stomach with so much force that he flew backwards. For a moment he couldn't breathe. Was this really Kazemaru? No this was the Aliea Meteorite. He had to stop it._

_For the first time today Raimon was leading the game. They soon scored twice with Fubuki's Wolf Legend and Crossfire. But then Kazemaru got the ball. With Dark Phoenix they, again, turned the game around. They kept shooting until the whole Raimon Eleven was down. Even Tachimukai couldn't go on. So it was Endou who took the place of the keeper. When he faced his best friend and lover he just asked one thing._

"_Why are you using the Aliea Meteorite?" Kazemaru hesitated before answering the question._

"_I wanted to be strong… Like you." _

"_Huh…" It couldn't be. 'It was me who pushed Kazemaru into this. Because I told him to become stronger…' _

* * *

Was it really him that drove Kazemaru to the Aliea Meteorite? Did he force him to go? Weren't they always expecting everything from one another, knowing that each of them could cope with it? When did it change? When did he start to expect too much from Kazemaru, leaving him with no choice than the one he made? And finally, why didn't Endou notice?

And what would happen now? He knew very well that it wasn't possible to just go back to normal. Kazemaru himself had showed him unwillingly.

* * *

_He was standing at the rim of the field when Kazemaru approached him. He stopped right in front of his captain, eyes on the ground. "Endou… I'm sorry. I was so desperate to catch up with you that I forgot how important you are for me. How much I love you. I let myself be blinded by the meteorites power." No, he didn't want to hear that. Not after being hurt by him so much. Even though Endou pretended in front of the team that everything was fine now, and with the other team members it really was, he wasn't able to trust Kazemaru as he used to. _

_He left him once, after saying he couldn't fight like this anymore. Endou was sad then and missed him but this was something else. This bitter feeling of betrayal wouldn't go away. There was a knot in Endou's chest that grew tighter every time he looked at his supposed lover._

"_Kazemaru, I –" The other boy took his face in both hands and pressed his lips on Endou's. It had always felt so good to kiss him. It had given Endou the security that someone was there for him. The feeling that that someone understood him even without him saying anything._

_The blue hair he used to love so much fell over Kazemaru's shoulder and tickled his cheek. Endou raised his hands and put them over the other boy's. He couldn't feel it. The kiss was nothing than a mere kiss without any meaning. Determined Endou loosened Kazemaru's hands from his face. Real fear appeared on the defender's face._

"_Endou, don't…"_

"_I'm sorry. I can't." And with that he turned around and ran away._

* * *

And there he was now. He didn't know what to do with all those feelings inside of him. Endou couldn't even name them. Was it anger or sadness? He didn't know.

It was raining heavy now and without Endou noticing it he soon was soaked. Maybe he should have taken a bus.

Endou was about to turn into his street when he heard someone cry for help. It was so faint that first he thought he didn't hear right. But after a few seconds he heard it again. And the voice sounded familiar though he couldn't name its owner.

Endou began to run into its direction. The cries suddenly stopped. He looked around. Endou knew this area like the back of his hand. Behind him was the residential area. If he'd turn to the right he would reach the riverbank but the cries came from the opposite direction. There were a few alleys. It was a shortcut to the Raimon Jr. High. Sure you had to jump some walls and get over a few fences but it was possible. As quiet as he could Endou walked past them and looked into each of the alleys, nothing. He was about to give up, maybe he was just tired and had imagined the cries after all, when he heard a whine from the alley he had just passed.

The Raimon captain spun around and walked into the shadows of the surrounding houses.

There, at the end of the alley, he could spot two figures. They were standing close together. One of them was tall and slender he had one arm around the neck of the other person. It looked like they were hugging. But then the smaller person whined again. It was too dark to see his face but when Endou saw his long hair and the soccer uniform he had mistaken for a dress he recognized his voice.

To be continued...

* * *

**Yeah so that's the first part. I hope you liked it and I'm waiting for reviews XD**

**~Cass**


	2. Rage

**Cass: Hey everyone!**

**Endou: Cassiel wants to apologize to you for taking so long.**

**Cass: That's right. Gomen ne *bow***

**Aphrodi: But anyway this is the next chapter and we all hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

"Aphrodi…"

The closer he got to them the more he saw. The taller one was pressing the Zeus captain to the wall, a knife against his throat. One of his hands was wandering over the boy's leg pushing his uniform up. The stranger was kissing his neck. Aphrodi's eyes were closed, his face twisted in disgust.

Just now Endou understood what he was witnessing. Disbelieve and anger formed inside his head. He tried to think of a way out of this but nothing came to him. Kazemaru's grinning face appeared in front of him telling him how weak he was. How Endou could do nothing to help the boy. Without thinking he dropped his soccer ball.

The sound made the man look up, his grip still on Aphrodi. The stranger's clothes were plain and covered in dirt.

"Leave him alone", Enodu said with a quiet voice.

"Don't interfere little brat." A cruel grin appeared on his face. "Or do you wanna join in here?" He laughed and his breath reeked of alcohol.

Endou looked at Aphordi and saw his eyes were now wide open in shock. He tried to shake his head, probably to tell the Raimon captain to run away as long as he could.

With all the power he had Endou kicked the ball. Before the man could even react it hit him right into the face. He stumbled backwards, a thin line of blood running down his face, and the ball rolled back to the Raimon captain.

"What do you think you're doing little punk? I'm going to teach you some manners!" While trying to stand up the man raised his knife but another kick send him flying back.

Shooting again and again Endou released all his frustration and anger at once. With every kick Kazemaru's face grew a bit more transparent. His grin disappeared little by little and with it Endou's anger, this helpless feeling which had hidden inside his head since the game.  
By the time the stranger begged him to stop they were completely gone.

Endou looked down on him shocked of his own brutality. The man's face was red with blood. He held his stomach in pain and had one eye closed.

"Please", he gasped, "I swear I never do it again. Just stop kicking that damn ball."

"Go", was all he managed to say. The man crawled away and vanished into the shadows of the night.

While looking after him Endou saw Aphrodi sliding down the wall from the corner of his eye. He immediately was at his side.

"Hey Aphrodi, are you okay?" When Endou gripped his arm the Zeus captain winced. "You're bleeding!" The blond boy nodded slightly.

"It's nothing", he said with a week voice. Then his head fell against Endou's shoulder. He was breathing heavily. Without hesitating he carefully pulled the sleeves of the Zeus captain's soccer uniform up to inspect the wound. Even though it was deep it didn't seem the knife cut any vein or muscle.

"Thanks God", he whispered and then louder: "We have to clean this. You better come with me. My house is just around the corner."

"Whatever you say… Endou – thank you."

"Ehm, you're welcome of course. I believe you would have done the same think if it would have been me."

"Yeah…" There was an awkward silence for a few moments.

"Well, shall we?"

* * *

After half the way Endou had to carry the boy because he couldn't go any further. He wasn't physically injured except for the wound on his arm. But the Raimon keeper could see the shock in the other one's eyes. When he tried to talk to him Aphrodi would just answer with a yes or no if any. So Endou decided to leave him alone until they would reach his house.

"Here, drink this." They were sitting in the kitchen. Endou's parents had already gone to sleep so the two of them were alone now. Aphrodi clenched the steaming tea cup in his hands.

"Wait a moment; I'm going to look for disinfection spray and Band-Aids." The blond didn't even bother to answer.

His mother kept the first-aid kit in the bathroom. It took him some time to find it but when he did Endou quickly grabbed what he needed and hurried back to the kitchen. Aphrodi sat there like he had minutes ago and looked into his cup.

"Hey, can I see your arm? It would be bad if it got infected, right?"

"Here!" He pulled his shirt up and turned towards Endou.

"This might hurt a bit, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Even though he'd say that, Aphrodi clenched his teeth when Endou cleaned his arm with the spray and put a Band-Aid on it.

"See, it's better now."

"Thank you. I'm sorry for the trouble."

"No it's fine. But Aphrodi, what were you doing there?"

"I saw your game in TV and wanted to congratulate you but then it started to rain. I thought it would stop soon and took shelter in this alley. But the rain wouldn't end and then…" His lip trembled and tears ran down his cheeks.

"He appeared out of the dark and told me he'd like my face and that it would be over soon if I wouldn't struggle. I couldn't move. My body wouldn't listen to me anymore. Then he pulled that knife out of his pocket."

Aphrodi put his hands over his face and started sobbing until Endou couldn't bear it anymore and pulled him into a hug.

"Shh, it's okay. He's gone. You're safe now." He could feel the Zeus captain trembling in his arms.

A few months ago Endou would have never imagined being this close to him. But since he had joined Raimon in their fight against Diamond Dust the two of them had become something like friends.

It had impressed Endou how Aphrodi stepped in front of his old enemies and told them to fight together. And when the Zeus captain said that he wanted to fight along with him Endou was truly moved.

"Thanks for watching the game", he whispered.

It took Aphrodi ten whole minutes to calm down. A quick gaze out of the window showed Endou that it was way past the time a fifteen year old boy should be wandering around outside.

"Do you want to stay over?"

"If it's not too inconvenient for you…"

"No it's not. I can get you the phone so you can call your parents and if you want to you can take a shower afterwards. I'll lend you some of my clothes."

"Okay."

While Aphrodi was calling his parents Endou took another Futon to his room and prepared it for the Zeus captain. When he was done he let himself fall onto his bed and looked at his rooms ceiling.  
It had been an awful day. First Kazemaru's betrayal and then the attack of that stranger. Endou was just glad that he had heard him. The mere thought of the things that man would probably have done to Aprodi sent shivers down his back.

The sound of the shower pulled him out of his thoughts. 'So he finished his call', Endou assumed. 'I hope he will be feeling better soon.'

Only 20 minutes later there door slid open and the Zeus captain came into his room wearing nothing but a white towel around his hips. His hair was lying on his shoulders and water was dripping on the floor. For a moment Endou was stunned. He had forgotten how pale Aphrodi's skin was and how nicely it fit to the blond hair.  
A water drop was running down from his hair, over his shoulder and then down his chest… Whoa, what was he doing here? He looked at his friend like he was a piece of meat or something. To compose himself Endou stood up and walked to his wardrobe.

"Eh, here take this." He held out another towel. "You have to dry your hair properly or you'll catch a cold." Aphrodi blushed but took it from Endou's hands.

"Hai!" He began to rub his hair with one hand.

"Could you give me something to wear? A long shirt or anything?"

"Of course, I have a big one from my father and some shorts. Is that enough for you?"

"Sure it's warm in here so that will be fine."

* * *

A bit later there were lying next to each other. Endou on his bed and Aphrodi beneath him on the Futon.

"Are you ok now?"

"Yeah I guess. If I think about it now, I feel so embarrassed. I should have been able to defend myself but I couldn't. I was so scared and when you came I wanted you to run away 'cause I thought two boys couldn't fight against an adult."

"Right, I kinda guessed that."

"But it was amazing how you used that soccer ball. I mean you chased him of without hurting yourself even a bit. But it was a bit scary too. You were so angry and I've never seen you like that."

"Yeah, me too. I was shocked at myself. But I'm glad it turned out all right." He could see the blond smiling in the dim light of his night lamp. Aphrodi yawned.

"Oh you must be tired. Let's sleep now and we can continue talking tomorrow. I you want to, you can accompany me to practice tomorrow."

"I'd love too."

"Ok then, sleep well."

"Yeah you too."

Endou switched off the light and soon both of them were sleeping soundly.

To be continued...

* * *

**Done again. I know it's short but I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer. Oh and I didn't know how old they are exaclty so I made Aphrodi 15. If I'm totally wrong with that please feel free to tell me.  
Once again I hope you liked it and I'm looking forward to your Review.**

**~ Cass**


	3. Apology

**Me: *Hiding in a corner***

**Aphrodi: She wants to say sorry to you all but is too ashamed to say so herself. So I qoute: **  
** "I'm soooo sorry that it took me so long to write this chapter and I don't even know if it is good... But please enjoy!"**

**Me: Thx Aphrodi. Eh well, if someone has an idea how it could continue please let me now cause I don't really have one. See you in the reviews xD BB**

**~Cass**

* * *

The morning sun woke him. Aphrodi stretched and reached for his hair. It was tangled around his arms and Aphrodi needed some time to free himself. Damn it, he really shouldn't sleep without a hairband anymore. He could practically feel the knots in his long blond hair. Sighing Aphrodi sat up and – looked into Endou's eyes.

"Woah, you scared me!" The keeper smiled.

"Sorry, I was just watching you sleep." Aphrodi blushed. How naïve was Endou saying something like that so easily?

"Uh anyway, do you have a brush for me?"

"Yes, wait a moment." Hastily Endou left the room. Shuffling noises could be heard and soon after that the captain returned holding a small, silver brush.

"Thank you." The Zeus captain began to brush his hair. He winced when the brush got stuck.

"Does it hurt?"

"It's fine. I sleep with a hairband most of the time so they don't get that tangled often…" The keeper took the brush out of Aphrodi's hand and climbed onto the bed, behind him.

"It's difficult on your own, right? Let me help you." He pulled the brush through Aphrodi's hair. The Zeus captain was glad that Endou was not able to see his face that was turning bright red.

"You really don't have to do this", tried Aphrodi again.

"No I'm fine. Your hair is very soft."

"Yeah..."

Without saying a word Endou carefully stroke through the hair. It didn't hurt but felt rather good. The warm hands sometimes accidentally touched his temples and Aphrodi leaned into the touch. His eyes were closed, his mind set only on the fingers that brushed through his hair. The Zeus captain leaned even closer to hinder Endou taking his hands away. When he realized what he was doing, Aphrodi jumped up.

"I think they are fine now, Thanks' for your help."

"You're welcome. I put some clothe in the bathroom so you can wash up and dress."

"Ok."

"Come down when you're done. I think mom prepared breakfast."

"Sure, I'll hurry."

Startled Aphrodi closed the bathroom door. What had that been? Did he just let his friend pet his head and liked it on top of that? What the heck was going on with him?

He turned the cold water on and splashed it on his face. It helped to gain clear thoughts again. It was probably just because he was still exhausted from yesterday. He had lost some blood after all and was still a bit in shock. He didn't even dare to imagine what would have happened if Endou wouldn't have come to save him. Maybe that was why he felt that connection towards the other boy. Right, it had to be that.

Glad that he had solved that scary issue, Aphrodi dressed and went downstairs.

* * *

"Endou you're going to be late! Where is your friend? Isn't he coming to have breakfast?" Endou was sitting at the table eating his food. His mother had asked him the same questions over five times already. He smirked. Maybe she was as eager as him to meet new people and of course especially her son's friends.

"Yes he is mom. I told you, he has to dress and then he'll come."

"I see. Do you have soccer practice today?"

"Yes we do mom."

He could hear someone on the stairs and soon after that Aphrodi walked into the kitchen. The soccer uniform he wore was a bit too short for him but nevertheless it suited him well.

"Good morning Mrs. Endou. My name is Afuro Terumi but you can call me Aphrodi. Nice to meet you." The woman blushed slightly.

"Oh, nice to meet you too, Aphrodi. Feel yourself at home. You can sit here, next to Endou. I hope you find something you like."

"Of course I will."

Endou observed his friend from the corner of his eye. The Zeus captain took a big bowl of rice and began to eat while chatting with his mom. The keeper smiled. It was good to see that he wasn't under shock or anything.

"Hey Endou, isn't your school starting in 10 minutes", Aphrodi asked after some time. He looked at the clock and jumped up.

"No, I thought we were in time. Hurry up we gotta go!"

"Be careful honey and have nice day", his mom cried after him.

"Thank's mom"

* * *

The boys rushed out of the house and down the street. Luckily the way to the Raimon Jr. High wasn't that far so they were only five minutes too late.

The classes seemed longer than ever and Endou had to force himself not to watch the other kids play on the soccer field next to the window. Aphrodi sat next to him and quietly followed the lesson. The keeper sight and turned his focus back on the teacher. Even the blonde listened better than him and this wasn't even his class.

After the last period, which had felt like it would never end, they hurried to the soccer field.

The rest of the team was already there. Kazemaru was standing in the front and talked to Someoka. Seeing him brought back those painful memories he had suppressed while taking care of Aphrodi.

But he couldn't let those emotions affect the team. When they heard him come, everyone turned around.

"Hello everyone! It's good to see you all together once again. As you can see I brought Aphrodi with me. I met him yesterday and asked him if he would like to play with us. I hope that is ok with you guys?"

Everyone nodded and some greeted the Zeus captain friendly.

"Indeed, nice to meet you again, Aphrodi", Kazemaru said and stepped forward. Endou was bound to recognize the flash of jealousy in the defenders eyes.

Wait did Kazemaru think he and Aphrodi were – No that was hilarious. Why should he? Just because they came together? They were friends so that was normal.

The blue head himself broke Endou's thoughts.

"Ehm anyway I wanted to tell you something. I and the others want to say sorry. There was a reason why we were taken by the Aliea Meteorite. We wanted to gain power so badly that we forgot what Endou tells us every day:

That friendship and training are the two most important things in soccer.

Without trust we can't win a game. Without it we would have never been able to win the Football Frontier and without friendship and trust this team can no longer remain successful. We forgot the people that made us as strong as we were that told us to never give up until we reached our goal. We forgot our team and even though we know that there is no forgiveness for that, we want to say sorry. We hope you can still trust us and let us back in the team."

Everyone clapped their hands and some even cried. All eyes were on Endou now. He hesitated for a moment. Trust? He didn't trust Kazemaru anymore. How could he? But just minutes ago he swore to not let his personal matters come in the team's way. So he simply said:

"Sure, welcome back minna, let's play soccer!" And with that they started training.

* * *

**Yeah that's it already. I know it's not much but as I said... I'm running out of ideas... Anyway hope you liked it. See ya (hopefully soon)**

**~ Cass**


End file.
